Diane Birch
|eyes = |hair = |clothing = |aliases = Cinderella (Elliot Birch) Mrs Birch (Andrew, Jay) Diane KeatonShe introduces herself as such in Elliot's flashback in The Planned Parenthood Show; Nick immediately notes "That's not mom's maiden name." Mommy (Jay) |allies = Jay Bilzerian Andrew Glouberman Barbara Glouberman Marty Glouberman Coach Steve Connie the Hormone Monstress |relatives = Nick Birch (son) Judd Birch (son) Leah Birch (daughter) Elliot Birch (husband) |maritial_status = Married |row1=Ejaculation |row2=Maya Rudolph }} Diane Birch is Leah, Judd, and Nick's mother and a supporting character in Big Mouth Biography Diane was born sometime before the events of the series. She met and married Elliot Birch and had Leah, Judd, and Nick. Sometime before, between, or after that, Diane and Elliot bought the house that Duke Ellington died in and currently resides as a ghost (unbeknownst to the couple). Personality Diane is a loving mother and wife. Sometimes Diane can become smothering and this occasionally drives Nick away. She is also afraid of her children growing up too fast, as seen in I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah, when she became distraught because Nick did not want to have her tuck him in, call him Nicky, and kiss him on the lips. She can be a stern mother as seen in The Head Push, when she grounded her children, sans Nick, for having a house party while she and Elliot were out of the house. Appearance Diane has orange hair and green eyes, and she is normally seen with pink eyeshadow and lipstick. Along with that she wears golden earrings and a golden necklace. She wears a blue shirt that is a cross between a scoop neck and somewhat of a v-neck. Her pants are white skinny jeans. Relationships Family *'Elliot Birch' - Diane and Elliot have a very youthful relationship, show as they once made love for twelve hours. *'Nick Birch' - Diane gives Nick special treatment. While she grounds Judd and Leah for holding a house party in The Head Push, Nick gets out without any reprimand whatsoever. However, Diane can be the mean parent when she need to. In Pillow Talk, she took Netflix away from Nick for six weeks because of him skipping school to go to New York. *'Leah Birch' - While she loves Leah as much as she loves Nick, she does not go soft on her. Diane grounded Leah when she held a house party. Not much interaction has been seen between the two in the series. *'Judd Birch' - Like Leah, Judd doesn't get special treatment from his mother, she grounded him too, even though he was not the one who threw the party. She grounded him rather because he was a part of it and did not tell her. Judd has not been seen interacting with Diane much either. His gothic personality makes him hide in the shadows and not open up much. Friends *'Barbara Glouberman' - Others *'Andrew Glouberman' - Diane thinks of Andrew as family, but not much interaction has been seen between the two. *'Jay Bilzerian' - Jay and Diane only interact in the episode I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah, where Diane treats Jay like a son because Nick drifts away from her. Eventually, Nick takes his mom back, Episode Appearances *Ejaculation *Am I Gay? *Girls Are Horny Too *Pillow Talk *Requiem for a Wet Dream *The Head Push (As a Hallucination and On Camera via Flashback) *I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah *Am I Normal? *What Is It About Boobs? *The Shame Wizard *Steve the Virgin *The Planned Parenthood Show (Flashback; Made Up Story) *Guy Town (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Smooch or Share (Mentioned) *The Department of Puberty *My Furry Valentine *Girls Are Angry Too *Cellsea *Obsessed *Florida *How To Have An Orgasm *The ASSes *Disclosure the Movie: The Musical! *Super Mouth Trivia References de:Diane Birch Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Birch Family Category:Antagonists Category:Caucasians Category:Humans